Deadly Misconception
by Devi and Tess
Summary: A holiday dinner goes horribly wrong...yaoi (1x2) and angst ahead!!


Deadly Misconception

by Eternally 1x2

and

Mystical1x2

Disclaimer: We don't own GW, but we plan on doing so someday, and making it all about 1x2!

Warnings: Yaoi, angst, some OOC

***

Heero silently tiptoed back to the bedroom he shared with Duo, holding something in his hand, a happy smile on his face. Easter had arrived, and Heero had a surprise for his love...something Duo never would have expected Heero to do in a million years.

As quietly and gently as he could, Heero opened the door of the bedroom and peered in. Just as he suspected -- Duo was still sleeping, the large, comfortable blankets curled around his slim form. His head was pressed against the pillow, and his eyes were closed tightly, looking like a content angel. Silently, the Japanese boy crept over to their bed and a sleeping Duo, reaching out a hand and placing it gently on Duo's shoulder, shaking him, trying to waken the braided boy.

Slowly, Duo stirred, groggily blinking his violet eyes open and staring curiously up at Heero. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked at the clock. "Is it morning already?" he asked in a voice just above a whisper.

Heero nodded, then smiled. He then proclaimed "Happy Easter!" and held out a big chocolate bunny to Duo. Squealing happily, his eyes widened and he reached for the bunny, scowling as Heero pulled it away.

Duo pouted. "Aw, come on, Heero! Let me have it!" Duo protested.

Heero nodded his head. "You can have it, Duo...but I get to feed it to you."

Duo's frown immediately vanished and he nodded enthusiastically. Smiling, Heero climbed up onto the bed next to Duo and pulled the American boy into his lap, facing him. He then broke off a tiny piece of the chocolate rabbit and motioned for Duo to open his mouth to allow the sweet candy to gain entrance. Happily, Duo opened, and Heero placed the chocolate into Duo's mouth, smiling as Duo chose to suck the melting chocolate off of Heero's fingers.

The couple went through that process until the whole chocolate bunny was devoured. Heero then pulled Duo into his arms and lightly kissed his hair, reveling in the scent that was only Duo.

Heero then sighed as he looked at the clock. Giving Duo one final kiss, he removed Duo from his arms and stood. "Come on, Duo, we have to start getting ready to go to Wufei's," Heero informed his braided lover.

Duo stood as well, stretching his muscles as he did so. "Guess you're right...we wouldn't want Wufei to become angry at us for being late, now would we?" Duo smirked as he followed Heero to the bathroom in order to start getting ready.

***

Wufei glared out the window of the tiny apartment waiting anxiously for his expected guests. He had a motive behind the reason he invited the two to his home. Just one motive…

His plans were to be carried out, and very soon indeed. How he hated Duo. How he wished he could just rip the longhaired boy apart. He'd have his chance now. He leaned forward in his seat.

Indeed, if everything went according to how he planned, he'd be rid of Duo and have what he truly wanted. But that would only happen if his plan worked. 

If not, then to put it bluntly, he knew he'd be screwed. 

He was supposed to be Duo's friend. It had seemed that way, and perhaps he was for some time, but then Duo took what was rightfully his. That was when the so-called friendship had ended. Of course, Duo didn't know. Not a single person knew about Wufei's obsession. But now he was going to make it clear. Duo, however, wouldn't ever find out.

He'd be dead. 

Wufei fingered the bottle which contained the rat poison, an evil smile growing on his face. This would all be over in a matter of hours. Duo would be dead, and Heero would be all his.

Pocketing the rat poison, Wufei stood and headed to the door. His guests had arrived.

***

Duo shifted uneasily in the hallway outside of Wufei's apartment. Something didn't seem right. He knew Wufei didn't like him. He never showed one kind gesture towards Duo. Wufei always made it apparent he enjoyed Heero's company more so than Duo's, and that Duo only served as an annoyance to the Chinese boy. So why had he and Heero been invited over for Easter dinner? It didn't seem odd that Heero was invited, but why Duo also?

The door opened, and Wufei stood before the couple, a huge smile plastered on his face. "Hi, guys! Please come in," Wufei gestured, opening the door completely and allowing Heero and Duo to step in. Once inside, Wufei led the two to the living room, where they both sat down on the couch.

The first few minutes were rather awkward. Neither Heero nor Wufei talked very much; and Wufei continually threw an annoyed glance in Duo's direction. Heero seemed oblivious, but the fleeting looks were rather intimidating. 

Duo, usually the one to start a conversation, remained quiet. There was a strange aura hanging in the air. How Heero could not detect this strange feeling was unknown. 

Wufei stood and smiled at the two, and mumbled something about finishing the meal. Duo, too overwhelmed by the strange feeling, didn't quite hear what Wufei had to say. When Wufei left the room, he cast a quick glance over at Heero. 

"Heero, don't you have the feeling something's wrong?"

The Japanese boy looked at him. "Hm? What?"

Duo shrugged. "I don't know…it's just Wufei's being too kind, and I think something's up."

Heero sighed. "Duo, I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry...just try to enjoy the meal. Everything will be fine."

Silently, Duo nodded, but he couldn't ignore the horrible feeling that was slowly growing in the pit of his stomach. Defeatedly, Duo replied, "Okay, Heero...I'll try."

***

In the kitchen, Wufei smiled evilly as he removed the rat poison bottle from his pocket and opened it. He took out three of the small white tablets and mixed them in with Duo's food so that they were unnoticeable. He was also told this stuff was tasteless and dissolved in the food, so Duo nor Heero would realize anything was amiss. It was the perfect crime...and Wufei was going to get away with it.

Quickly, Wufei finished mixing in the poison with Duo's food, being careful not to take too long in order to avoid arousing any type of suspicion from the two in the living room. Placing Duo's plate in his right hand and his and Heero's in his left, he reentered the living room, where his two guests awaited, staring blankly at everything but each other.

"Dinner's ready!" Wufei announced cheerfully, placing the two plates in front of Duo and Heero, making sure the one which contained the poison was handed to Duo. A subtle smile crossed Wufei's face as he watched Duo immediately pick up his fork and begin to eat the food. Wufei became nervous, hoping Duo wouldn't notice anything wrong with what he was eating. To Wufei's amazement and delight, Duo ate everything on his plate, not once indicating he was suspicious of anything.

Neither suspected a thing. The meal was completed, and the three were back in the living area as silent as ever. Duo, no longer feeling the strange vibes that were once suspended in the air, now felt something quite different. Something deep within his body. 

It felt as if there was a fire blazing in his abdomen. The feeling grew stronger and stronger…his mind began to spin, and it became difficult to inhale and exhale. 

He grabbed Heero's arm. "Heero," he gasped, "Something's wrong…my body…God, the pain…"

Heero jumped and held onto Duo just as the braided boy doubled over in agony. "Duo? What's happening?" Heero's eyes shot to Wufei in a silent plea of help. The Chinese man did nothing but watch. "Wufei," Heero spoke in a pleading voice, "do something…help…"

Wufei made no move to help. He just stood there, watching, a small smile growing on his face. The poison was working...this was too perfect. Duo would suffer horribly just like he deserved to.

However, Heero didn't notice Wufei's expression. He was too busy concentrating on Duo. He heard his lover's raspy breathing, and looked down, noticing Duo's flushed skin. The Japanese boy sat down and cradled Duo in his lap. He placed his hand softly against Duo's cheek and felt the heat radiating from his face. "Oh, my God, Duo, you're burning up. What's wrong?" Heero asked, panic rising in his voice.

"He-Heero," Duo struggled to say, "I-I can't breathe..."

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," Heero uttered, casting a glance at Wufei. "Wufei, we have to get Duo to a hospital."

Instead of hearing the reply he expected to hear, Heero heard the Chinese boy laugh maniacally. "I don't think so, Heero."

Heero gaped at him, confused. "Wufei, what the hell are you talking about? Duo needs medical attention!" he shouted, every few seconds casting worried glances down at his love.

Wufei shook his head. "No, Heero. We're not going anywhere."

"What…?" Heero murmured, caressing Duo's twisting body. 

Wufei stood from he his seat. "You're not leaving, Heero. What's happening is meant to be." He stooped and pulled a pistol from an open drawer. 

Heero's eyes widened. "Wufei, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what needed to be done long ago. That disgraceful _wretch_ in your arms doesn't deserve you."

Heero felt his blood boil. "What the hell did you do to him?" 

"Doesn't matter…he'll be dead within a few minutes. He's beyond help." Wufei retorted with a sneer.

Duo fell into a coughing fit. Blood poured from his mouth with each violent cough. Heero, overcome with the need to hold Duo, restrained his urge to murder the man responsible for his lover's pain. Heero embraced Duo tightly. He could feel the life leave his love's body as each cough escalated. 

"_Heero, don't you have the feeling something's wrong_?"

Duo had known. Duo was able to detect the forewarning of some horrible onslaught earlier that evening. He had known, and tried to make Heero aware of it. Heero, however, didn't believe him. Why hadn't he listened?

"Oh, god, Duo, I'm sorry…"

Wufei ventured closer to the two. He shoved the end of the small gun in Heero's face. "Let go of him, Heero. He's going to die…there's no point in holding on any longer. I'm far more worthy."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Wufei?" Heero asked angrily.

Wufei smiled evilly. "You know I'm the one who deserves your love, not that street rat," Wufei spat, indicating the dying boy in Heero's arms. "How I hated seeing the two of you together, knowing all along I was the one who you belonged with."

Heero shook his head. "Wufei, you're insane! I love Duo! How could I ever love you?"

A scowl graced Wufei's face, and he smacked Heero with the pistol. "God damn it, Heero! I'm the one who loves you! Can't you see that?" Wufei yelled angrily.

"Hell no!" Heero spat back. "Now put the gun down, Wufei. You're not going to accomplish anything."

"Oh, really?" Wufei said sadistically. "I think Duo would believe otherwise."

The Japanese boy hugged Duo tighter as his coughs became much worse. "Duo, please hold on...you've got to hold on. I'll get you help."

Wufei shook his head and gave a small sarcastic moan. "Aww...how cute. But give it up, Heero. He can't be helped. The poison is already working its way through his body. He doesn't have much time left."

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Heero exclaimed, removing his own pistol from its holster on his belt and pointing it towards Wufei. Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger and shot Wufei twice in succession, watching as the Chinese boy fell to the ground, motionless. Blood pooled around him as he breathed his last breath. Satisfied, Heero turned his attention back to Duo.

Duo's gaze seemed to be catatonic. However, his body still shook with a terrible attack of spasms. Heero, realizing little time was left, pulled Duo's trembling into his arms and headed for the door. Forgetting about Wufei's body, he fled from the apartment with Duo clutched tightly to his body. He had to get him to the hospital - as quickly as possible. 

He passed not a single person on the way to the car, and once Duo was safely inside the automobile, he realized there were hardly any other vehicles on the road.

He drove quickly. Occasionally, Duo would lapse into a coughing attack, but Heero saw that as a sign that Duo had yet to die. His breath was short and shallow, but he was breathing… 

"Don't worry, Duo…" Heero muttered casting a side-glance at his suffering love, "You'll make it. You're going to get help."

Duo began to gasp for air. Heero thought he heard the longhaired boy try and speak, but he couldn't be sure. "Don't try and talk, love. Save your strength."

"He…Heero," Duo breathed, "it's…too…" 

He fell into a coughing fit.

Heero chose that moment to look over. Duo was doubled; once more, blood poured from his mouth. Heero swerved the car, realizing there was little he could do. 

Heero sighed in relief as Duo's coughing ceased. However, he noticed something was strangely wrong. Duo had grown strangely silent. Heero cast a quick glance over at his lover, and saw that his eyes were tightly shut, and his chest remained still. He wasn't breathing.

Heero let out a panicked cry and came to a sudden stop. Jumping out quickly, he made his way over to the passenger side and quickly pulled Duo's limp body out. He laid his love on the cold ground and quickly checked his pulse. Finding nothing, Heero prepared to begin CPR.

Heero tilted Duo's chin back in order to open his airway, took a deep breath, and formed a tight seal around Duo's mouth, giving him breath. After doing this twice, Heero turned to his chest and began compressions. After fifteen, he repeated the cycle, not once getting a response from Duo. Heero began to grow scared. Had he waited too long? Was he too late?

After the fourth time, Heero sighed in relief as Duo's body arched upward and he began to breathe again. The Japanese boy quickly checked his lover's pulse and found it weak and erratic. This had been a close call. Hurriedly, Heero gathered Duo's body in his arms and went back to the car, quickly starting the engine and speeding to the hospital, not caring if he got stopped by a cop. He wouldn't stop for anybody...time was critical in this situation.

***

Heero pulled Duo's limp form from the car. It had only been but a few minutes since Duo had stopped breathing, and Heero was fairly certain he had ceased taking in vital air once more. Panicking, he hurried to the ER doors holding Duo tightly. There was something very wrong…his body felt too lifeless.

No time to worry. Duo needed help. 

Heero pushed the door open with his body. Running down a hallway, he ran into a doctor. Exasperated and gasping for air, he managed a sentence. "He-he needs help. He's been poisoned."

The doctor looked down at the young man Heero was holding. He raised an eyebrow, and placed two fingers on Duo's wrist. He remained silent as his face fell.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured. 

Tears filled Heero's eyes as a scream escaped his lips. "No! Duo!" Heero exclaimed, hugging Duo's dead body close to his chest. He sunk to the cold hospital floor, holding Duo in his arms and rocking back and forth, loud sobs emitting from his throat. His love was gone. All because he didn't listen to Duo's gut feeling. It was all his fault.

"Duo...please forgive me..." Heero whispered to the lifeless body, kissing his braided lover one last time.

***

Comments? Criticism? We wanna know what you think! ~Eternally 1x2 and Mystical1x2


End file.
